Love Coupons
by AirKnitter
Summary: Harry forgot his and Draco's anniversary. He also forgot last year, and in a moment of desperation, gave Draco Love Coupons. What happens when Draco decides to cash them in? Slash, M rating


Love Coupons

By: AirKnitter

This is a birthday fic for my friend, FanofBellaandEdward. So stop by her profile and wish her a happy one, and make sure to read her stories! They are super awesome!

I got this idea from watching Extreme Couponing on the TLC channel, and it helps. I had another fic in mind, but I couldn't pull it off in time for her birthday, but keep an eye out for it!

Disclaimer: Don't own, blah blah blah,

Warnings: Slash, boy love, and the usual. Also, gratuitous use of sex slave coupons. Established relationship. Ok, so the boys are having an anniversary, and Harry is late to the romantic evening Draco has planned. Turns out, Harry also missed last year, and in a flash of brilliance, gave him Sex Slave Coupons. Was it a smart move? Let's us see…

'DAMMIT!' a furious blond was cursing in his mind, 'he's late again!' Draco was furious. He had the whole evening planned, and even managed to foist the kids off on Lucius and Severus. He went over the whole ruined plan again just to arouse his anger more. He wanted to be good and pissed off by the time his aggravating husband got home.

First, he was wanting to turn down the lights and put on soft music that was perfect for slow dancing, the kind of dancing that makes Harry put his arms around his neck while he rests his head against his shoulder…

"NO!" he shook himself out of his reverie. He was angry, not horny. He wondered what Harry would do to worm out of responsibility for missing their evening. Last year he gave him sex coupons- "Wait, do I still have those?"

Draco ran upstairs and dug around his nightstand looking for the booklet. After some thorough searching, he gave a whoop of triumph. He still had them. Now all that was needed was his wayward husband.

Harry was about to fall asleep at his desk over the reports he had long ago forgotten. A letter fell through the owl tube onto his desk in front of his nose. He noticed it was from his husband. Why was Draco writing to him? His curiosity piqued, he broke the seal and a small rectangle fell from the envelope.

_This coupon guarantees the redeemer one bout of oral at time of redemption. _

Harry sat there a moment before he felt a tug behind his navel. He opened his eyes and met the stormy grey of his husband of 5 years.

"Well, Mr. Potter-Malfoy, so glad you could join me. I think you forgot that tonight was our anniversary, eh?" he glared at the disoriented man in front of him.

Harry blinked for a moment, "Oh shite! I'm so sorry, Draco. I got busy with expense reports and completely forgot. How did you get the portkey through the ministry wards?" he sat down and accepted a flute of champagne.

Draco smirked at Harry. He worked for the family business, and yet he still had no clue how magical contracts worked. "You gave me sex slave coupons, and said that you would honour them. That is the same as making a contract, or a Wizard's oath. You are bound to obey it, or suffer the consequences." he removed the empty glass from Harry's limp fingers, and used his wand to undress them both, "now I believe you owe me some oral."

Harry crawled over to the blond's cock and licked the head before blowing cool air on it. Draco gave a quiet moan of pleasure before his husband swallowed him whole in one fell swoop. He felt Harry's throat clamp around him as he swallowed the hot flesh. He pulled his head back up, introducing his teeth to his treat and he began to suck on the globes underneath. Draco grabbed his hair and forced his face down, and he barely managed to get his mouth on the cock before the blond above him came with a strangled moan.

Hot seed splashed over Harry's tongue, and dribbled down his chin. "Was that good, Dray?" he asked, while wiping his face off with the damp cloth presented to him.

"Mmm." he murmured before presenting the brunet with another coupon. This one read,

_This coupon good for one spanking. Redeemer reserves the right to choose to either spank, or be spanked._

Harry looked up into Draco's smirking face, "You want me to spank you?" he gulped as his head shook in the negative.

"Stand up and grab your ankles." he waited for him to comply before going on, "you are such a naughty boy. I had such a nice evening planned for us and you forgot about it. How many lashes should you get with the pleasure paddle, hm?" he ran a cool hand over Harry's tight bum, humming in appreciation, "I think perhaps ten lashes, and you will count them out. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir." Harry said with a shaking voice. He couldn't contain the strangled moan when the enchanted paddle struck his arse, causing intense pleasure rather than pain. "One!"

Draco chuckled as he watched Harry's cock bob. WHACK! Went the paddle again, "TWO" he heard moaned out.

He continued until he had reached ten, and helped lower his husband to the floor before he could collapse from the intense orgasm he just underwent. HE quickly prepared him and entered him, filling him to the hilt with his swollen member.

"Oh gods, Harry! You are still so fucking tight!" he began to move, and Harry's cock hardened from the pounding his prostate was undergoing. Draco pulled out and flipped Harry over onto his belly and slammed back in.

"I'm coming!" he screamed out, but he was cut off from his second orgasm by a ring that was conjured around the base of his cock. He gave a moan relaying is dissatisfaction, but a slap to his ass and a hard tug of his nipple shut him up. Draco began moving again, resuming his pounding into the tight ring of muscle. He was certain that Harry would end up pregnant again, but he didn't want to stop.

HE suddenly got an idea. He pulled out again, laid back against the couch and pulled the smaller male into his lap and let his cock slide back into Harry's greedy hole. This position allowed it to go in deeper, and made the blood pulse in his restrained cock. He bobbed up and down and jerked when he felt Draco's hot tongue on his hard nipples.

"Please! Dray! Let me come!" he had to come so bad, he felt as if he would explode. A hand on his cock made him cry out until he felt the ring slide off. With a scream of "DRACOOOOO!" he came until he saw black on the edge of his vision. He was unaware of the fact that Draco had come as well when his inner muscles had clamped down, but when he went to move, he felt the hot come leak down his thighs from his abused hole.

They both laid there allowing their breathing to return to normal, Harry with his head resting on his husband's sweaty chest and his hand stroking his hard stomach. Draco handed him several slips of parchment, and after gazing at him quizzically, he read them before blushing a deep red.

"So what did you get me this year? More coupons?" Draco chuckled.

Harry looked at him and replied, "No. I got you a money clip and cufflinks."

"That's too bad. I used up all of last year's coupons with the different positions."

Harry smacked him and got up to take a hot bath. Draco, after watching the rear end disappear through the door followed with a huge smirk on his face.

The End…

Well, there you go girl! I hoped you liked it. I packed as much Drarry in as possible, just for you!


End file.
